The Inspector
Bio Character history Season Three " was put on hiatus. Hoping to help him cope with the bad news, Britta volunteered to find him another show to obsess over. When the first show she picked called "Cougarton Abbey" sent Abed into a catatonic state she found another candidate called "Inspector Spacetime" . Abed was immediately captivated by the show watching on as "The Inspector" and his sidekick Constable Reggie were attacked by enemies called "Blorgons". He soon watched every episode and even cosplayed as the hero for Halloween while Troy dressed up like Constable Reggie .}} . During Christmas, Abed was disappointed when the other members of the study group had prior commitments and were unable to join him in watching the infamous "Inspector Spacetime Christmas Special". After he and the group performed in a disastrous Glee Club Christmas Pageant they surprised him by caroling him at his apartment afterwards. Together they watched the special which featured the Inspector celebrating the winter holiday known as "Time Day". He gave Constable Reggie a hologram featuring an 80's hair metal band . Abed would later incorporate the sci-fi show into his many imagined adventures inside the special playroom he created called "The Dreamatorium".}} On one such occasion, Troy was on a lunch date with Britta. Abed showed off "The Dreamatorium" to Annie imagining an Inspector Spacetime adventure inside the playroom. He assumed the role of "The Inspector" while she played the part of "Geneva", another constable. However, Abed's anxiety over losing Troy to Britta and being alone surfaced. Eventually, Annie helped him cope with his feelings and the two continued their adventures . Towards the end of the school year, the study group helped to incite a riot at school which cost Greendale a lucrative business deal. They were all kicked out of school for their actions due to the machinations of Ben Chang. Sensing a conspiracy afoot , Abed role played as "The Inspector" to investigate what happened. While in costume on school grounds he was apprehended by Officer Cackowski and brought back to his home . Season Four In the study groups fourth year at Greendale, Troy showed Britta an old episode of "Inspector Spacetime" featuring the original Inspector. Hoping to get her interested in the show, it featured the Inspector facing off against the Blorgons alongside his first sidekick Constable Edmund. Troy had earlier gotten Abed's permission for Britta to accompany them to the annual "Inspecticon convention.Troy and Abed went to the event dressed as the Inspector and Reggie respectively. Abed later met up with another fan he met online called Toby Weeks. Although it wasn't his intention, Toby later helped Abed better understand The Inspector's motivations. Constables are traveling with him because, just like Abed's friendship with Troy, they helped ground the Inspector and keep him emotionally invested in the world. Unbeknownst to the rest of the study group, Shirley and Pierce were also at the convention. Focus group testers asked them to watch a new version of "Inspector Spacetime" developed specifically for the American audience. Although Shirley tried her best to keep the show true to the way it was, Pierce gave them pages of notes on how to make the program more accessible to American audiences. The show was retooled with a lot of elements completely changed including replacing the X-7 Dimensionizer into an American style telephone booth. The Inspector was now a Navy Captain and his Constable sidekick was made into an Ensign. Upon seeing the first episode of the American show, Abed told Pierce that he hated him . Trivia Homage Category:Community Characters Category:Troy and Abed Category:Metafiction Category:Abed Nadir Category:Troy Barnes Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Inspector Spacetime